Savior
'''Savior' is a RED Scout TF2 Freak mercenary created by YouTube user shirosaki97. Appearance and Personality Savior is a RED Scout who wears the Cross-Com Express, the Deus Specs, and the Digit Divulgers, he also generally carries two concussion grenades on the strap of his duffel bag. Contrary to his name, Savior is an immoral TF2 Freak, being a mercenary for hire. His affiliations are in a constant state of change due to his habit of double crossing former employers. He generally allies himself with others temporarily assisting them until he is no longer needed, which usually proceeds to the break up of the alliance. He frequently changes sides for his own personal gain, and then may instantly turn at any minute if another, more preferable offer becomes available. Despite his ever-changing alliances, he has established more permanent connections with some powerful corporations and can ask for their help from time to time. He only has desires for his own personal gain, going to any lengths to achieve it, be it alliances, deception, or even murder. He generally shows little emotion to his heinous acts, but once in a while shows a smirk, signifying he enjoys his misdeeds. Powers and Abilities Savior's physical abilities are above that of the average human, being able to dodge incoming projectiles with some effort and take punishment normal humans wouldn't stand up to. He is also quite strong for a Scout, being able to subdue any normal human with ease. Savior is very tactical in his fighting style, generally liking to flank or blind opponents before striking them down. He is able to use his equipment and physical abilities to their peak levels of effectiveness, giving him a marked advantage over the many "dull" TF2 Freaks he may encounter. Savior has a rather large arsenal at his disposal. His favoured weapon of choice is a shotgun, which he uses in close combat to great effect. He also has a Nailgun, which he uses for medium to long range combat, or as a backup weapon if he cannot use his shotgun. Finally, Savior has two concussion grenades in order to stun opponents and flank their position. Savior's only remotely unnatural ability lies in his cybernetic eye upgrades. His Cross-Comm Express and Deus Specs improve his accuracy substantially, as well as giving him vital statistics, allowing him to gauge the amount of fighting he should do. Faults and Weaknesses *If Savior's retinal equipment gets damaged, depending on how damaged it is he may lose his eyesight, which makes him exponentially easier to defeat. *Since Savior has numerous cybernetic implants he can be at the very least momentarily stunned by EMP devices and electricity. *Savior has no way to boost his defence or attack in any way, and carries only a limited amount of ammunition and grenades. This means he might actually run out of supplies during a battle with a particularly durable/agile TF2 Monster. *If his headset is forcibly removed it can stun him temporarily. Savior's Henchman Savior's henchman is a RED/BLK Spy who dons the Deus Specs and the Triad Trinket. He once was the ring leader of a gang that as far as known sources go included only him and a RED and a BLU Demoman (who were Drunk Monk enthusiasts). One day he confronted Samyro in an effort to steal his sword, which he then wanted to sell for a big sum. However Samyro, enraged, defeated both Demomen and incapacitated the Spy. Later, Savior showed up and rescued the Spy, enlisting him as his henchman as a form of payment for his rescue. Henchman Spy's role is mainly to gather intelligence, observe and record data for any targets Savior deems threatening, intriguing, etc. Surprisingly, despite his initial ineptitude, he does a good job at staying out of anyone's sight and completing the tasks given to him. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *CyborScout's Training *Samyro Chronicles Prolouge: Savior's Return *Samyro Chronicles Part 2 Trivia *Savior's arsenal is heavily based on the loadout of the Scout class in Team Fortress Classic, who uses the shotgun, nailgun and the concussion grenades as well. *Savior was originally just supposed to be a normal Scout who served as Shirosaki97's TF2sona, but after some ideas he became a full-fledged TF2 Freak. Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Gunners Category:Monsters made by shirosaki97 Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:RED Team Category:Scouts